Harry Potter and the Death Eaters Realm
by Fay Black
Summary: Fifteen years have now gone by since Sirius Black was taken to Azkaban Prison. It has been 3 years since he has escaped and been on the run, but that is all about to change. Something happened fifteen years ago and H,H,&R are going to figure it out
1. The Dream

  
HARRY POTTER

and the

DEATH EATERS REALM

CHAPTER ONE

THE DREAM

Harry stood in the forbidden forest looking around. It was night, defiantly not a good time to be in the forest alone. He took out his wand and whispered "_Lumos." _He noticed his Fire Bolt on the ground, so he picked it up and flew off into a nearby tree.

Harry looked around for awhile and noticed that someone or something was walking below him. It was a girl, not much older than he. She was walking towards Hogwarts. Harry looked at her suspiciously, and commented to himself that he had never seen her before. He decided to follow her. He got on his broom stick, and soared quietly in the thickening branches.

When he came to the edge of the forest, he decided that he should find a good place to hide so he found a dense bush. Harry thought he had lost the girl, but then spotted her and Professor Dumbledore over by Hagrids' hut.

"I'm glad you received my owl in time Fay"

"Oh certainly Professor, you have a very nice owl by the way," the girl smiled at the headmaster.

Harry heard a knock at the door and decided to get closer after they went inside.

"Oh 'allo Professor, nice ter see yeh. An' 'allo Fay, its been, wha' 15 years?"

"yes, my dear Hagrid, how are you?" Harry heard them walk into Hagrids' and quickly ran into the pumpkin patch.

"Well Hagrid, the reason that Miss Alec is here is to teach, as well as to watch out for-"

"WAKE UP YOU LAZY GIT!! Get up NOW!"

"uhh, yes Aunt Petunia" Harry said grumpily as he got up. 'if only shed have let me sleep a little longer' Harry thought to himself as he was getting dressed.

Harry went downstairs to eat breakfast and decided to write Sirius about his dream and Ron about staying at his house. He sat down at the table and looked at his little serving of food which happened to be a half of a banana and some toast. He ate it peacefully; watching Dudley poke at his cereal, he decided to ask Uncle Vernon about staying with Ron.

"Um, Uncle Vernon?" Harry finally broke the silence of the table.

"What boy?"

"Err, well I was wondering, well, you know my friend Ron, his parents said it would be okay if I spend the rest of the summer over at their place, is that okay?"

"well I suppose, but not how they came to fetch you the last time, it took us weeks to clean the living room"

"yes sir" Harry left the table to go write Ron and Sirius. He shut his door and got out his parchment and quill. He thought it best to write his god father first.

Dear Sirius,

How are you? I'm doing okay. Uncle Vernon said I could go to Ron's for the rest of summer holiday. I'll tell you when he is coming to get me as soon as I know.

Also, I had a strange dream last night. I was in the forbidden forest and I saw this girl and I followed her. She was with Dumbledore and I heard her name, it was Fay Alec. Do you know her?

Anyway, write me soon. Say hello to every one in the Order for me.

-Harry

Harry closed up the letter and put it aside. He then wrote to Ron telling him he could go to his house for the rest of summer holiday. He gave both letters to Hedwig and sent her off.

Harry still had some homework to finish, his least favorite subject, Potions. He decided he might as well finish it. Harry got out his potions book and looked up potions and wrote about them and their uses. He worked on it all day because Snape had given them so much, he fell asleep doing the last of it.

The next morning Harry awoke to find Pig, Ron's owl, on his shoulder pecking at his head.

"Awe Pig, get off!" the owl flew around Harry's room uncontrollably.

"J-just give me the bloody letter!" Pig flew around and dropped the letter on Harry's bed. Harry picked it up and read it to himself.

Dear Harry,

I got your letter and so did Sirius. Sirius told me that it would be better if you stayed with him at Grimmuald Place. Lupin will get you on Sunday at half past six. I'll see you on the train.

-Ron

"Sirius wants me to stay with him? why?" Harry said to himself, "that's cool too I guess."

Soon it was Sunday and Harry was excited to leave. Harry had told his Uncle that someone would be fetching him at six thirty, and was getting all of his things together. By the time he was done it was nearly time to leave. He ran downstairs and sat on the bottom step to wait for Remus. Sure enough, at half past six the door-bell rang. Harry sprang up and opened the door.

"why hello Harry, its nice to see you again"

"yeah you too Lupin, come in" The old friend of his fathers walked in and it seemed that he was inspecting the house. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia, and Dudley had just come out of the kitchen; the all stared at Lupin.

"oh hello, I'm Remus Lupin, I believe we met at the beginning of summer?"

"Yes well, his things are up stairs" Vernon eyed Harry, "be quick, we have someplace to be"

"Yes Uncle Vernon" Harry said rolling his eyes. Harry and Lupin walked up stairs while Tonks waited Downstairs. The two walked into Harry's room. Lupin took out his wand and said _"Reducio," _and Harry's trunk shrunk to the size of a Galleon.

"Um, Remus, how are we getting to Grimmuald place?"

"Well, we will take the knight bus to the Leaky Cauldron and leave the next morning by a Port-key"

"Why are we going to the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Because Tonks has some things for the Order to do in Diagon Alley"

"Oh, okay"

When Harry and Lupin came back downstairs, Dudley looked at them strangely because there was none of Harry's luggage.

"Uhh..."

"Don't worry Dudley, I always shrink my luggage down before traveling" Harry smirked and winked at his cousin who whimpered and ran into the kitchen.

"Hello Tonks"

"Hello Harry, how's your summer been?"

"Good, thanks" Harry smiled at Tonks who had flaming red curly hair today.

Lupin, Harry, and Tonks walked down the corner of Privet drive and Remus took out his wand. It then shot out white sparks and the triple-decor purple bus appeared in front of them. Remus opened the door and Tonks walked aboard closely fallowed by Harry and Hedwig, and then Lupin.

No one was on the bus that Harry could see. Tonks pointed out three lounge chairs and Harry sat down. When they had gotten on the bus, a man asked Lupin where they were off too.

He replied, "the Leaky Cauldron, please"

"Yes Sir" and they were off. It hadn't been more than five minuets when they pulled to a stop. Remus paid the man and stepped out of the bus.

When they walked into the Leaky Cauldron, only Tom was there.

"Oy, we was wonderin' when you'd be gettin' here"

"I had a bit of trouble getting over to get Harry, that's all"

"okay, glad your all right, fallow me please" the three of them fallowed the man to room 15. He opened it and gave the keys to Lupin.

"I'll take the lady to her room now, see you in the morning"

"yes thank you"

Harry walked in and so did Remus. There were two beds, a desk, and a bathroom. Remus sat down on his bed and took off his shoes.

"if you want Harry, you can go down and get something to eat. I'm sure Tonks is there as well."

"ok, do you want something?"

"no, I'm just going to sleep"

"alright then" and Harry walked down stairs. He had a nice peaceful dinner with Tonks talking about all sorts of odds and ends.

Later Harry walked upstairs to the room and went to bed. He had a nice full stomach and fell right asleep.

'There's that girl again' Harry thought to himself. 'Although, she looks younger' Harry looked at the person sitting next to her, 'who's that?' he narrowed his eyes at the man. ' Wait a sec, that's Sirius!' he couldn't believe it. Sirius looked as old as he did in Harry's photograph album. Harry started to walk over to them but was suddenly awakened by Lupin.

"Harry, we have to go, the port-key were using is illegal and it cant be opened that long!" Remus pulled Harry out of bed. Harry grabbed his glasses and threw on his shoes. He fallowed Lupin out onto Diagon Alley. On the way Lupin explained that he had told Hedwig to fly to Hogwarts and that he had shrunk her cage as well.

Remus led Harry to Olivianders wand shop. There was a bright red wand box sitting on the counter and Mr. Oliviander was somewhere in the shop, but managed to call out, "All Clear Remus." Lupin and Harry put their hands on the box and they were suddenly moving very fast. Harry remembered this feeling from two years ago when he attended the Quidditch World Cup and also last year going to Grimmuald place.

Harry suddenly fell to the floor, "Ouch..."

"You alright there Harry?" said a familiar voice.

"Yea, thanks Sirius" Harry replied with a smile.

Sirius let out his hand to help Harry up. "come sit down and talk with me" Sirius led Harry to an old dusty couch in the front room.

"I'll go get some tea" Remus replied.

"okay, thank you Moony" Sirius smiled at Remus.

"so, how are you Harry?"

"I'm doing well. Thanks for letting me stay with you"

" Harry, if it were my choice you would be living here"

"yeah, your right" Harry laughed. Lupin came back out with the tea and stood behind them, listening.

"Um, Sirius?"

"yes Harry?"

"well, you know that dream I told you about?" Sirius nodded, "well I had another one last night and you were in it, but I could tell it was before you went to Azkaban. Did that ever happen?"

Sirius smiled, "I have some explaining to do I think"

"who is she? The girl that was next to you I mean"

Sirius sighed, "her name was Fay. Me, Remus, Peter, and your father and mother went to school with her. She was in Gryffindor as well. Me and Fay fell in love with each other. When we graduated, she became an Auror and also worked with The Order. About a month before your parents got married I asked her to marry me and she accepted. When Voldemort was at his top power no one could stop him. She was always gone then, getting owls from the ministry and I was doing things for the Order. She got an owl a few weeks before your parents were killed. Two days after she left, Peter came to the house. He told me she had been killed, and all that was left was her ring.

"I was devastated. Pettigrew told me it was an Unforgivable. I became really depressed; Fay was gone and I felt I had to get back at Voldemort for what he did. That's when I backed out of being your parents secret keeper, I couldn't handle it all. I haven't stopped loving her and I never will. When you had that dream about her, for some odd reason, I thought she was alive. I want to find the person who killed her and get them back for all the pain they've caused me" Sirius finished his long speech and Harry could barely say a word.

"I-I never knew"

"well of course you didn't. Its alright Harry"

"was she err...pretty?"

Sirius laughed and let out a smile, "well you can see for yourself. Hold on a second"

Black got up and walked into the hallway. A few seconds later he came back out with a small wooden chest. He took a key out of his pocket and put it in the lock. Sirius pulled out a book that was wrapped in an old cloth. He unwrapped the parcel and a leather book lay inside. Padfoot opened the book, and flipped to a page that had him and Fay sitting underneath the familiar beech tree smiling and waving at the camera. Fay had long brown hair that was in a braid; she also had a stone necklace on. He wanted to ask Sirius about it but decided against it. She and Sirius looked very happy together.

"You both loved each other a lot didn't you"

"Yea we did" Sirius gave out a small smile.

"I'm really sorry she died Sirius"

"Awe thanks Harry. Anyways, lets get dinner ready, big day tomorrow"

"Yeah, right" the three men got up and walked into the kitchen. Tomorrow would be another day.


	2. Diagon Alley

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing you recognize

CHAPTER 2

DIAGON ALLEY 

Harry, Lupin, and Sirius (as Snuffles), entered the Leaky Cauldron. The walked straight through to the entrance into Diagon Alley. Remus took out his wand and tapped the brick wall. The bricks began to move and soon they could see the busy alley. Moony suggested that they all grab a bite to eat before they started, Harry agreed. The three of them walked over to Florean Fortescues Ice Cream Parlor. Remus told Harry to get whatever he wanted.

"Err, what about Sir- I mean Snuffles?"

Lupin looked down at Sirius who was wagging his tail, "the usual I suppose? Yes, yes, a vanilla Sunday with water" Remus smiled.

A young witch came over and asked for their order.

"Harry, go ahead"

"um, a milkshake, chocolate please. Oh and could I have a chocolate frog as well?"

"yes of course, and you sir?"

"Two glasses of water and a vanilla Sunday please"

"your order will be out in a minuet" and the waitress walked away.

Remus leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Harry decided to talk to Sirius even though he couldn't talk back at the moment.

About five minuets after their food arrived, Harry took out his Hogwarts letter.

"lets see, what must I buy this year," Harry cleared his throat, " hu-hem, _Sixth year students should be equipped with the following:_

_Literature:_

_Standard book of Spells, Grade Six, By Miranda Goshawk_

_Herbs for all Occasions, By Alfred Gooding_

_Magickal History at its Best, By Melinda Moors_

_Transfiguration Grade Six, By Emeric Switch_

_The Big Book of Monsters, By Helder Hoggish_

_To See Through an Hour Glass, By Timmise Mormesea_

_Remedial Potions, By Salazar Canton_

_The Dark Arts, By Leuclas Lissesul_

Well that looks like all the books...oh I need new robes, mine are getting to short"

"sure Harry" Remus replied and put five Galleons, and seven Knuts on the table and got up. "well, lets get started" Harry stood up and nudged Sirius who was sleeping. Snuffles got up, yawned and immediately started wagging his tail.

The trio walked over to Flourish and Blotts. Harry mentioned to Remus that he needed to go to Gringotts, but Sirius barked and pulled on Harry's robes.

Harry laughed, "oh, I'll just keep my mouth shut then"

On the way to Madam Malkins, Harry heard his name. "Harry!" it was Ron, Harry turned around only to have the wind knocked out of him by his best friend.

"hello Ron how was your summer holiday?" Remus asked.

"Err, yea, it was good"

"good" Lupin said with a smile.

"Oy, Harry, can you come spend the rest of summer with me?"

"but that's only a week away" Harry said a bit confused

"err, I know, but do you?"

"I think he better not Ron," Lupin interrupted, "me and Snuffles here still need to talk some stuff out"

Ron looked somewhat disappointed, but agreed to what Remus had said. Ron went with them to get Harry some new robes. After they were done, Harry said goodbye to Ron and went after Lupin and Black to the leaky cauldron entrance.

Later that evening, Harry was relaxing on the couch. He was reading his Defense Against the Dark Arts book. Sirius and Remus came over and sat next to him.

"Harry, we need to talk to you about something _very_ important" Sirius looked at Harry straight in the eye.

"err, okay"

Sirius took a breath, "I know you've heard this a lot, but hear me out. Be careful at school this year, you don't know what could happen. I need you to write me if _anything_ strange or different happens, and I mean it. The dark times are back and its very dangerous out there, people will die and I just want you to be careful. Write me whenever you can, do you understand?"

"yes, I understand"

"alright, lets get your school stuff together so we don't have to do it in the morning"

Sirius decided it would be a good idea if Remus took Harry to King Cross Station. On Sunday morning, Lupin woke Harry and told him to get ready. Sirius had already been around in Harrys room getting his things together.

Harry got up sleepily and threw on some clothes. He walked downstairs into the kitchen and stopped right in front of Sirius with only one eye open.

"what are you doing?" Sirius asked.

Harry opened his other eye, "I'm hungry"

Sirius laughed, "well go get some bacon off the skillet then"

"okay" Harry said in a daze. Sirius rolled his eyes and muttered, "teenagers."

Harry came back and sat down with a mouth full of bacon. He tilted his head back and closed his eyes.

"well good morning to you too" Remus laughed

"huh? Oh, yea... morning"

"are you awake?"

"uhh"

"Riiiight, how about some coffee then" Lupin turned to Harry who was snoring. Moony rolled his eyes and shook his head. He walked into the kitchen and got a glass of water. Remus walked over to Harry and splashed some at him. Harry groaned and stared blankly at Remus.

"are you awake yet?"

"now I am"

"good, drink your coffee"

"fine"

Harry drank his coffee and just before he and Remus were walking out the door, Harry remembered he wanted to ask Sirius something.

"Oy, Remus I need to ask Sirius a question"

"well hurry up" Remus said with a smile. Harry ran upstairs. When he got to Sirius's room he was almost out of breath.

"Err...Sirius?"

"yes Harry?" he was sitting on his bed looking out the window, staring at the muggles passing by.

"um, you know when we were talking about Fay?"

"look, don't worry about it Harry, really its in the past, I've moved on"

"but Sirius-"

"alright?"

"HARRY! We have to go!!" Remus yelled from down stairs

"uh...I'll write I promise"

"good, see you Harry"

"yeah, see you" Harry ran downstairs quickly. Lupin was already outside waiting. Potter quickly apologized and Remus smiled and hurried him along.


	3. A Strange Connection

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING YOU KNOW AND RECOGNIZE

CHAPTER THREE

A STRANGE CONNECTION

Harry and Remus found a trolley and placed Harry's things on it, along with Hedwig. Remus hurried Harry along until young Potter saw something _abnormal_, as Aunt Petunia would say; a person was sitting on their trunk in between platforms 8 and 9. You wouldn't really think that was strange, but this person in particular was wearing a long navy blue cloak and had the hood over their head. Harry and Remus walked over to the person.

"Err, excuse me, are you lost?" Harry asked cautiously.

"No, I'm just waiting for my train" it was a young looking girl who was obviously a witch, for Harry noticed she was clutching her wand under her sleeve.

"Oh, well if you're planning on going to Hogsmead, you can take the Hogwarts express."

"Actually, I'm off to Hogwarts. I'm the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher" the girl stood up and looked at Harry. When she looked at Remus, she took a step backwards, lowered her head a bit, and continued to talk with Harry.

"oh? I had that position three years ago. I would have stayed but I had erm, heath problems"

"Ah, well I've heard this position is cursed, but I'm willing to take a stab at it. I've had my fair share of Dark Art experience," Remus was starring at her in an odd way, and apparently she noticed, "well, the train leaves in a few minuets, I better be going, and you should too"

"Yea, your right" the two men waited until the teacher had gone through the barrier before either of them said anything.

"You better be going Harry, the train will leave in 5 minuets"

"Yeah, okay, thanks Remus"

"oh no problem Harry"

"See you later"

"Bye, have a good year"

Harry walked over to platform 9 and 10. he took a deep breath and ran through the barrier. Ron and Hermione were waiting for him on the other side.

"hi Harry" Hermione said gleefully.

"hello Hermione, hi Ron"

"c'mon! Were late Harry" Ron said quickly. Harry pushed his things to the baggage compartment and got on the train.

When they got up to the school they didn't stop to say hi to Hagrid because they wanted to get to the Great Hall. On the train, Harry had told them about Fay and the girl at the train station. The three of them walked up into the main hall and McGonagall told them to go straight into the Great Hall. They waited about 10 minuets and then the first years walked in.

"hey look!" Harry said to Hermione and Ron. It was the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. Harry couldn't see her that well, so he didn't know if she looked like Fay or not. The three of them looked at the teachers platform to watch the sorting.

"After the sorting hat recites its speech, I will call your name and you will sit on this stool and put on the hat. After the sorting hat says your house, you will go sit down"

the students nodded apprehensively and the hat started its speech.

"_I am the Sorting Hat great and strong;_

_I will tell you where you belong;_

_Four founders of this school,_

_Did not know one was unlike;_

_This difference split up the founders,_

_But the school remained;_

_All was fine until the dark lord rose,_

_And now he has risen again;_

_Muggle borns be wary,_

_The dark times are here,_

_You are not safe,_

So beware" 

It was the shortest speech Harry had ever heard the sorting hat say. He looked at Hermione with eyes of worry. She shrugged at him. McGonagall got the schools attention again and decided to just call out the fist name, but Harry, Ron, and Hermione weren't watching, they were too preoccupied by the sorting hats warning. They knew that another time would be coming when they would encounter Voldemort. Ron thought it best to not think about it right at that moment; Harry and Hermione agreed.

As soon as it had begun, the ceremony was over. They had all of their attention on Dumbledore when he stood up.

"A few start of term notices to you all; all student are not to enter the Forbidden forest, some students have set aside that rule, just know dreadful things lurk in there. And we have a new teacher, her name is Professor Alec. I expect all of you to treat her with kindness. Now, have an excellent feast."

Harry turned to Hermione as food appeared on the golden plates, "She has the same name as the girl who married Sirius. Last name and everything"

Ron and Hermione stared at him dumbstruck. Hermione slowly raised her gaze to the new teacher. Alec looked over at her and smiled and then looked away again.

"OY!" Ron brought Hermione back to life, "here are our schedules"

Harry read his over. "Damn, we don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts until Thursday"

"Crap, now we wont know until then" Hermione said quite loudly. Ron dropped his fork and they both looked over at Hermione.

"Hermione" Ron said quite astonished.

"sorry" Hermione said awkwardly.

"you know," Harry began, "we don't mind if you curse, we do it to"

"I know, I just don't want to make it a bad habit," Hermione looked at her schedule,  
"ah-oh, we start with care of magical creatures"

"oh, that's err, great"

the feast was over and the trio walked up to the common room. Harry was going to write Sirius about the new Professor, but he had other things on his mind.


	4. The Forbidden Forest

DISCLAIMER: I own NOTHING!!!

CHAPTER 4

PADFOOT AND MOONY RETURN

The next morning, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked out onto the grounds. Unfortunately, they had this class and potions with the Slytherins. Harry rolled his eyes and sighed, "here we go"

It was Draco Malfoy, "So, Potter, I heard that you had to be rescued. What, did some dementor go attack you or something?" the Slytherins laughed.

"shove off Malfoy"

"huh, what are you going to do? Have one of you little teacher friends come stop me?"

"oh that's it, I'm done with this!" Harry was tired of Malfoy pushing him around. Harry punched Draco as hard as he could in the stomach. The Slytherin gasped for air and fell to the ground.

"Harry!!" Hermione yelled.

Harry was glaring at Draco on the ground. No one moved, they were all staring at Harry, waiting for his next move. Malfoy slowly got up clutching his stomach.

"well p-potter, you kn-now you're in deep sh-shit for this now. R-remember that" Draco started to slowly up to the school.

Their lesson didn't go very well after that. Harry was called to McGonagalls office, and was given a detention, which happened to be with Malfoy. He had been goofing off earlier when McGonagall walked by him earlier that day.

Thursday rolled around faster than expected, and it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked into the familiar class room. They all sat at the same table, up at the front. As soon as the bell rang, Professor Alec walked in. the class soon became silent. Alec smiled at the class.

"Well, hello, I'm Professor Alec," she wrote it on the board, "I would like to begin

this year off with telling you what I will be teaching. But instead of lecturing, I will start with a story."

The class smiled and moved a bit in their seats.

"This story is from my life and it is true. It hurts me when I think about it, but it must be told. I have to teach you about protecting yourselves and I am willing to do so, and I am willing to let you all have this part of me and know that once your loved ones are gone, you can never have them back" she paused and smiled, "They say that the world is a wonderful place, full of love, happiness and joy. Until a few years ago, I believed that. But times have changed. What they don't tell you, is there are people out there who are more like monsters. People who spend all of their life and energy trying to take the world and cast it into the fires of hell. How does that effect you? Perhaps it doesn't. Perhaps you have been fortunate enough to be born in a time when Dark Magic is scarce, when you don't fear evil knocking on your front door, when you can watch your children play, and your grandchildren and your great-grandchildren grow old. Perhaps you have been lucky.

"Today is far different than just fifteen years ago. People are out celebrating the good times, setting off fireworks, shooting stars and writing history. Most people of the wizarding world are happier than ever at the new time. Do they care how it happened, or that it happened? Do they care who was involved in the story, or the end result? The answers vary. But I can tell you this, he did not expect it.

"Lord Voldemort, yes I said his name, the only known heir of Salazar Slytherin, began his great journey and quest for immortality and world domination many years ago. In his reign of power he and his followers killed more than one hundred, all of whom were guilty of being good, of being kind, of being right. Everyone wondered if he could be stopped, if there was ever a person that could defeat him.

"Auror after Auror died trying to kill him, but he was too fast and too powerful. He laughed coldly as he saw their lifeless bodies fall to the ground, and stepped over his victims to kill another. He seemed unstoppable. The world waited, hoped and prayed for someone to put a stop in his growing shadow. And they got it, sooner than expected.

"But all of this you already know. There is not a witch or wizard that doesn't know the story of the Dark Lord's overthrow, it was too profound to be forgotten. All in all, lives improved across Europe as the word "Voldemort," was hardly heard. But I know of at least five lives that changed for the worst the day that demon fell. No one seemed to care about their lives, the ones who shaped the story, and I don't blame them for that. After all, it is only five. What is that?

"But what is life? What is love? What is sadness? I have come to tell you that I know all five; and one of those five is myself. Life is more than breathing air and squinting into the sun. It is precious and should be lived with no regrets. But there are few of us that can achieve that. Love is life. Once you have found it you will never be able to let go. It gives you air and hope when all else is lost, transforms doubt into faith, and darkness to light. And sadness, what of that? Well, there is nothing more devastating than staring into the lifeless eyes of your three best friends, as I have done. It is a moment that I will never forget, it haunts me at night and in the light of day. It is something I wish upon no one.

"I am telling you a story, the story that started it all. The story of eight wizards who changed the wizarding world for all time. A story of friendship, rivalry, jealousy, betrayal, comedy and of course love, the greatest magic of all. You all know how it ends, and what happens afterward. But this is the story that shaped history. So please, take some time, time that you have on hand, to learn the adventures of the greatest people I have ever encountered. Learn the story that began a legacy, for every legend has a beginning.

I am going to teach you all this year, important spells, hexes, and whatever else you might need to live up to my four good friends. Two of which no longer are on this world. I will teach you the secrets of the wizarding world and the way to out smart them. I will teach you more than you will ever need to know on a test or anywhere else. I will teach you-"

"MUM!!"

"James, can't you see I'm teaching ?"

"You need to look outside!"

"James, not now-"

"Look! please"

Fay sighed and looked out of her window onto the grounds.

"Oh my god" the class looked at her. Fay took James' hand and told Hermione to keep the class quiet. About 3 minuets later Fay walked in with James on her hip and with a group of Gryffindor fourth years.

"What's going on?" Hermione asked with worry.

"Please, don't ask questions right now, you will all know as soon as you get to your dormitories," Alec assured them.

They were all led into the halls. Everyone was being led by a teacher.

"Professor Binns!" Fay yelled out, "do you have any Gryffindors?"

"Yes" Binns said in his dreary tone

"Give them to me, I have two years worth"

"Alright who else do you have?"

"Hufflepuff"

"Give them to me"

"Alright"

"Hufflepuff, go with Professor Binns, hurry" the Hufflepuffs nodded. "Gryffindor, come with me!"

"They're first years Fay, so they are a bit shaken up"

"Alright" the professor rounded them up, "stay close to me"

All of the Gryffindors stayed close to Fay as she walked up to Gryffindor tower.

"Aspodel" Fay said quickly to the fat ladies portrait. "everyone inside, and quickly please"

The Gryffindors walked inside nervously. Professor Alec put her son down and took his hand, "Go to you dormitories until I call for you, understand? Alright"

Hurry Ron, and Hermione stayed downstairs. "Err, Professor, what's going on?" Hermione asked

"Sit down and Ill tell you" Fay picked up her son and set him on her lap. " as you are very well aware, Voldemort has returned. But, his followers are getting bad. They are killing wizards left and right. Its very unsafe, and you need to be cautious. Tell your friends to be safe."

"Alright" Ron said.

"Uh professor?" Harry asked.

"Yes Mr. Potter?"

"Excuse me if I sound rude, and completely off topic, but, you're not exactly human are you"

Fay smiled, "No Harry I'm not, I'm half human. James is more human than I am. His father was mortal"

"Then what exactly are you?" Ron asked

"Well, Im sure Miss Granger has already figured that out. Ask her" Fay smiled at Hermione.

The two boys looked over at Hermione, waiting for her to tell them.

"All three of you need to go to your dormitories, now. Vie kept you to long"

"Yes, alright" Hermione agreed, and they walked up stairs.

Harry sat down on his bed and Hermione sat next to him. Ron was standing at the window, "Hermione, what is Professor Alec?"

"Well, if I'm correct, which I'm sure I am, she is part elf, because of her ears and her necklace"

"Err, ok" Harry looked confused.

"And that also means.."

"What?" Ron turned around to look at her.

"Well, elves age differently than humans…one elfish year is fifty human years. They are basically immortal unless they take off their necklace's, and something else but I don't remember"

"Go," Ron began, "if Professor Alec _is_ Sirius' wife, she couldn't have died that day, you know, after Pettigrew went to Black, right?"

"Oh my god Ron, your right!" Hermione jumped up.

"Ron, you're a genius!" Harry jumped up and put a hand on Ron's shoulder. "I have to write Sirius"

"Good idea Harry" Hermione agreed.

Harry quickly wrote Sirius a letter and sent it out with Hedwig. Then the three of them decided to talk about what had happened earlier that day, late into the evening.

The next evening rolled around and everyone was curious to whom the death eater attacked. Harry said goodbye to Ron and Hermione and walked out of the common room to find professor Alec waiting for him.

"Err, hello"

"Good evening Mr. Potter. This evening you and Mr. Malfoy will be serving detention with me"

"Alright" Harry thought the detention couldn't be all that bad, after all, Fay was a pretty decent teacher.

"Mr. filch is getting Draco, so we will wait for them out on the grounds"

Harry nodded and fallowed Fay down onto the grass. About a couple of minuets of waiting in the cool night air, Draco and filch walked outside.

"Thank you Argus, that'll be all"

"Alright, but just sos you know, this one here might give yous some trouble"

"I'm sure hell be fine, but think you for the warning" filch nodded and walked away. "alright boys, tonight you will be helping me find some elvish herbs I the forest"

"Okay" the two boys said together

The three of them walked into the forest. Fay had given them bags to collect the herbs and told them to stay close to her. After about 30 minuets of silent walking, professor Alec suddenly stopped. Harry and Draco stopped abruptly behind her.

"Shhhhhhh" she put her finger over her lips. Fay slowly turned around and looked behind Harry. Harry heard something move behind him when the professor grabbed their hands and started running. The two boys didn't know where Fay was taking them, but they knew they had to get out of there fast, and apparently Fay knew as well.

The woman pulled to a halt in front of the whompping willow.

"What are we doing?" Draco asked

Fay didn't say anything, she simply help up her hands and aimed them at the tree. Harry knew what she was trying to do, but he didn't know how she would do it with out a wand. The whompping willow stopped and Fay and Harry ran towards the entrance, Draco fallowed. Harry recognized the hallway; he pictured him and Hermione running after the young girls cat three years ago.

The three of them ran to the end of the hallway when Fay suddenly stopped. She opened a door and pointed into the room to the boys. They ran into the room and slammed the door. Fay walked around the room calming her self down. Harry and Draco sat down on the old beat and torn chairs panting,

"Where are we?" Draco asked

"Were in the shrieking shack Draco, but don't worry, its safe…were safe, but not for long" Fay told him

"Professor," Harry said, "what's going on"

Alec took a breath, " the death eaters are after me…they want to kill me"

R&R and please give me some advice if youd like


	5. Padfoot and Moony Return

I OWN NOTHING! EXCEPT FAY ALEC-BLACK AND JAMES BLACK

THE DEAL

The next morning, everyone was down at breakfast, even snuffles and Lupin. Most of the Aurors and people from the order arrived, including Mad- Eye Moody. When Fay saw him she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I knew you would come back sooner or later Fay, you can't fool Alastor Moody"

"I guess not sir" Fay chuckled.

Moody and Fay walked up to Dumbledore and Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, "why does every one know Fay didn't die except us and Sirius?"

" I really don't know" Hermione said. Harry looked back up at Dumbledore and Fay.

"attention all students and teachers," everyone looked up at the headmaster,  
"some Aurors have come to look watch over the school. And I regret to inform you that there have been two attacks, luckily we were able to stop one of them. I am sorry to say that we are all in deep sorrow for the loss of Gryffindor, Mr. Dennis Creevy"

Harry Ron and Hermione all looked at each other. "oh no" Harry commented to the news. When later they saw Colin, they apologized for his loss.

The next evening rolled around and it was oddly quiet. All of the stars were clear and the moon looked as though it was a small sliver of wire. Ron quickly ran into the common room with some news.

"hey guys, I heard Fay tell Sirius she wanted to talk to him tonight by the Forbidden Forest"

"should we go check it out?" Harry asked Hermione.

"sure, then maybe we can get some decent answers"

Harry grabbed his fathers invisibility cloak. They walked out onto the brisk grounds, attempting to not have their shoes squeak on the damp grass. They all watched as Fay walked into the forest. The three of them followed silently behind while constantly watching for Aurors. Soon they found a bush to duck behind.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed silent underneath the cloak. They didn't want to be found by Mad-Eye, but they still had to get close enough to hear Fay and Sirius.

"you understand elvish right Hermione?"

"yes, yes no shhhhhhh"

Fay and Sirius were standing on the outskirts of the forest. Sirius took fays hands and said, " I just cant believe my eyes, your alive after all of these years"

"Rin on pedle?"

Sirius didn't say anything.

"Nailye nuuva nnautao"

Sirius looked at fays necklace, "Nan Quenuvalye, Im Firima, le edhel-"

"shhhhhhh" Fay put her finger on Sirius' lips. "I will sacrifice some of my life for you Sirius Black because we will be together for eternity." Fay put her hand over Sirius' and it started to glow. She removed her hand and Sirius saw what was there; it was fays necklace.

"No- I Quenuvalye"

"put it on Rymir"

"Elolyon, Quenuvalye antkirma le coi"

Fay shoved Sirius' hands into him. He put on the necklace and then he started to glow. After the glowing subsided, Sirius looked fifteen years younger. He slowly looked over himself. Fay smiled at him, and he noticed she looked a few years older. He quickly put her necklace back on her neck and kissed her gently on the cheek. She turned to him and kissed him tightly on the lips. Sirius pulled her closer to his body. Something moved in the trees and Fay broke away.

"we should be getting back"

"y-yes, alright" and they began to walk back towards the castle.

"WOOOOW! Did you see that!!" Ron said.

"he's looks as though he never even went to Azkaban" Hermione commented.

"what were they saying?" Harry asked Hermione as she was writing something down.

"well, first Fay said, roughly translated of course, 'do you remember what I told you?' then she said, 'we would always be bound together.' Sirius then replied, 'no you cant, Im mortal and you're an elf'. Then she said the stuff about sacrificing her life for his, and then Sirius said, ' no I cant' and Fay replied 'put it on Rymir' I guess Rymir is his elvish name, I don't know, and then Sirius said, ' Elolyon I cant take part of your life' and I guess Elolyon is Fays elvish name"

"so Fay, Elolyon, gave part of her life to Sirius to make him younger, what does that do?" Harry asked.

"elves have ways of making a mortal inhuman, I think that's what Fay did to Sirius." Hermione pondered about this.

"c'mon, we should be getting back now" Ron nudged Harry.

"good idea Ron" they trio walked under the cloak back up to their dorms.

It was now December, Ringare as Fay wrote it, and Dumbledore had let everyone go into Hogsmeade for a nice cool Saturday. James was with Sirius who was snuffles at the moment and Lupin, Harry, Hermione and Ron tagged along too. Sirius saw Fay walking down the snow packed street and barked. James ran towards her.

"mummy!" Fay knelt down and hugged him.,

"you stay with uncle Remus, mummy has things to do with Professor Snape"

"what kind of things?" Remus enquired to the young woman.

"business of my own that I had started before Sirius returned"

"may I ask what exactly?"

"I cant Remus Im sorry"

"Fay, we have to go" Snape called to her

"please don't say anything to Sirius, Remus, please"

"alright, I wont"

"thanks" and Fay walked off with Severous. They walked up the street and reached a portkey, then they vanished. Lupin was looking worried, but quickly dismissed it. He took James back to the table they were all sitting at. Sirius looked up at him, and Lupin just shrugged.

Later that day they walked back to the school and Fay haddnt gotten back yet. Hermione was still intent on finding out why Fay went into hiding fifteen years ago. She searched all info on elves and people working for the dark lord. She lucked out, but decided to ask Remus about it, although very discreetly.

Remus was sitting in the Great Hall reading a book when Hermione walked in. before she left the common room however, she had Harry follow her underneath the invisibility cloak so that Lupin wouldn't feel so bombarded.

"Err, hi Remus" Hermione said sitting down across from him.

"hello Hermione, can I help you with something?"

"actually, funny you asked, yes I have a question"

"go right ahead"

"um, well, do you know what the Elves had to do with Voldemort?"

Remus looked taken aback at this sudden question. After a moment he answered. " well, erm," he looked at her and sighed, " about thirty-five years ago, Voldemort started to establish some followers. At the time, he was reeking havoc with other magical beings and muggles, but not so severely yet. No one really knew why random muggles were dying. Anyways, as you know he went to the giants but he also went to the Elves. They of course wanted nothing to do with wizards or our world. Voldemort didn't like their answer, so he started to attack the elves with magic. Well little did he know that elves can't die by wizarding magic, only by their own free will or because of their early wars, with a pure silver blade. He had some of his insiders figure that out, then he came back and killed all of them, but one. You know her as professor Alec."

"but how did she escape?"

"her father was a wizard, and was working for Voldemort, for The Order, but had been killed on a mission The Order sent him on, to get her and her mother out of the elvish world. Only she managed to escape, but it was hard. She didn't speak that much English. And then Dumbledore found her. he spoke some elvish that her father, Beorn, which is 'hero' in elvish taught him. She was eighteen in elvish years at the time, and the headmaster decided to take her to Hogwarts and enter her in as a fifth year because her magical level was only there. At the time, me, Sirius, James, and peter were all fifth years as well. She entered Gryffindor and befriended Lily Evans. On one of James' showing off to lily days, Sirius saw Fay, and started talking to her. She found him quite funny, as she told me anyway. I was tutoring her in Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. I told her I had been studying Elves and I could speak some of the language. She taught me the rest and so we always communicated that way, as I also helped with her English. Sirius took her to Hogsmeade that Christmas and kissed her under the mistletoe, and after that they were together ever since"

"wow," Hermione said, "that's amazing they've been together all of this time"

"yes, they are prefect for each other, as were lily and James"

Hermione smiled.

"you know, Fay named her son after James potter. We were all really close friends, and after they were killed, she thought it the thing to do."

"you know, I'm curious about that. When did she have James?" Hermione asked intentivly.

"I really don't know. He ages so differently that her, it's hard to tell"

"oh" Hermione looked disappointed

"yes, well you should be getting back to your dorm, its almost nine o'clock"

"yes alright. Thanks Remus"

"no problem Hermione, no problem" Remus smiled. Hermione looked in Harry's direction and walked out of the great hall.

R&R


	6. The Deal

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, as much as Id love to…I honestly don't

(A/N: yeah my computer decided it was going to fail 4th grade grammar, so it doesn't like to capitalize things, and it gets mad at me when I do it…and don't mind the elvish, I attempted to translate from my "Tolkien's languages of Middle-Earth"book…oh well. At least I tried..)

THE DEAL

The next morning, everyone was down at breakfast, even snuffles and Lupin. Most of the Aurors and people from the order arrived, including Mad- Eye Moody. When Fay saw him she walked over to him and gave him a hug.

"I knew you would come back sooner or later Fay, you can't fool Alastor Moody"

"I guess not sir" Fay chuckled.

Moody and Fay walked up to Dumbledore and Harry turned to Hermione and Ron, "why does every one know Fay didn't die except us and Sirius?"

" I really don't know" Hermione said. Harry looked back up at Dumbledore and Fay.

"Attention all students and teachers," everyone looked up at the headmaster,  
"some Aurors have come to look watch over the school. And I regret to inform you that there have been two attacks, luckily we were able to stop one of them. I am sorry to say that we are all in deep sorrow for the loss of Gryffindor, Mr. Dennis Creevy"

Harry Ron and Hermione all looked at each other. "oh no" Harry commented to the news. When later they saw Colin, they apologized for his loss.

The next evening rolled around and it was oddly quiet. All of the stars were clear and the moon looked as though it was a small sliver of wire. Ron quickly ran into the common room with some news.

"hey guys, I heard Fay tell Sirius she wanted to talk to him tonight by the Forbidden Forest"

"should we go check it out?" Harry asked Hermione.

"sure, then maybe we can get some decent answers"

Harry grabbed his fathers invisibility cloak. They walked out onto the brisk grounds, attempting to not have their shoes squeak on the damp grass. They all watched as Fay walked into the forest. The three of them followed silently behind while constantly watching for Aurors. Soon they found a bush to duck behind.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione stayed silent underneath the cloak. They didn't want to be found by Mad-Eye, but they still had to get close enough to hear Fay and Sirius.

"you understand elvish right Hermione?"

"yes, yes no shhhhhhh"

Fay and Sirius were standing on the outskirts of the forest. Sirius took fays hands and said, " I just cant believe my eyes, your alive after all of these years"

"Rin on pedle?"

Sirius didn't say anything.

"Nailye nuuva nnautao"

Sirius looked at fays necklace, "Nan Quenuvalye, Im Firima, le edhel-"

"shhhhhhh" Fay put her finger on Sirius' lips. "I will sacrifice some of my life for you Sirius Black because we will be together for eternity." Fay put her hand over Sirius' and it started to glow. She removed her hand and Sirius saw what was there; it was fays necklace.

"No- I Quenuvalye"

"put it on Rymir"

"Elolyon, Quenuvalye antkirma le coi"

Fay shoved Sirius' hands into him. He put on the necklace and then he started to glow. After the glowing subsided, Sirius looked fifteen years younger. He slowly looked over himself. Fay smiled at him, and he noticed she looked a few years older. He quickly put her necklace back on her neck and kissed her gently on the cheek. She turned to him and kissed him tightly on the lips. Sirius pulled her closer to his body. Something moved in the trees and Fay broke away.

"we should be getting back"

"y-yes, alright" and they began to walk back towards the castle.

"WOOOOW! Did you see that!!" Ron said.

"he's looks as though he never even went to Azkaban" Hermione commented.

"what were they saying?" Harry asked Hermione as she was writing something down.

"well, first Fay said, roughly translated of course, 'do you remember what I told you?' then she said, 'we would always be bound together.' Sirius then replied, 'no you cant, Im mortal and you're an elf'. Then she said the stuff about sacrificing her life for his, and then Sirius said, ' no I cant' and Fay replied 'put it on Rymir' I guess Rymir is his elvish name, I don't know, and then Sirius said, ' Elolyon I cant take part of your life' and I guess Elolyon is Fays elvish name"

"so Fay, Elolyon, gave part of her life to Sirius to make him younger, what does that do?" Harry asked.

"elves have ways of making a mortal inhuman, I think that's what Fay did to Sirius." Hermione pondered about this.

"c'mon, we should be getting back now" Ron nudged Harry.

"good idea Ron" they trio walked under the cloak back up to their dorms.

It was now December, Ringare as Fay wrote it, and Dumbledore had let everyone go into Hogsmeade for a nice cool Saturday. James was with Sirius who was snuffles at the moment and Lupin, Harry, Hermione and Ron tagged along too. Sirius saw Fay walking down the snow packed street and barked. James ran towards her.

"mummy!" Fay knelt down and hugged him.,

"you stay with uncle Remus, mummy has things to do with Professor Snape"

"what kind of things?" Remus enquired to the young woman.

"business of my own that I had started before Sirius returned"

"may I ask what exactly?"

"I cant Remus Im sorry"

"Fay, we have to go" Snape called to her

"please don't say anything to Sirius, Remus, please"

"alright, I wont"

"thanks" and Fay walked off with Severous. They walked up the street and reached a portkey, then they vanished. Lupin was looking worried, but quickly dismissed it. He took James back to the table they were all sitting at. Sirius looked up at him, and Lupin just shrugged.

Later that day they walked back to the school and Fay haddnt gotten back yet. Hermione was still intent on finding out why Fay went into hiding fifteen years ago. She searched all info on elves and people working for the dark lord. She lucked out, but decided to ask Remus about it, although very discreetly.

Remus was sitting in the Great Hall reading a book when Hermione walked in. before she left the common room however, she had Harry follow her underneath the invisibility cloak so that Lupin wouldn't feel so bombarded.

"Err, hi Remus" Hermione said sitting down across from him.

"hello Hermione, can I help you with something?"

"actually, funny you asked, yes I have a question"

"go right ahead"

"um, well, do you know what the Elves had to do with Voldemort?"

Remus looked taken aback at this sudden question. After a moment he answered. " well, erm," he looked at her and sighed, " about thirty-five years ago, Voldemort started to establish some followers. At the time, he was reeking havoc with other magical beings and muggles, but not so severely yet. No one really knew why random muggles were dying. Anyways, as you know he went to the giants but he also went to the Elves. They of course wanted nothing to do with wizards or our world. Voldemort didn't like their answer, so he started to attack the elves with magic. Well little did he know that elves can't die by wizarding magic, only by their own free will or because of their early wars, with a pure silver blade. He had some of his insiders figure that out, then he came back and killed all of them, but one. You know her as professor Alec."

"but how did she escape?"

"her father was a wizard, and was working for Voldemort, for The Order, but had been killed on a mission The Order sent him on, to get her and her mother out of the elvish world. Only she managed to escape, but it was hard. She didn't speak that much English. And then Dumbledore found her. he spoke some elvish that her father, Beorn, which is 'hero' in elvish taught him. She was eighteen in elvish years at the time, and the headmaster decided to take her to Hogwarts and enter her in as a fifth year because her magical level was only there. At the time, me, Sirius, James, and peter were all fifth years as well. She entered Gryffindor and befriended Lily Evans. On one of James' showing off to lily days, Sirius saw Fay, and started talking to her. She found him quite funny, as she told me anyway. I was tutoring her in Care of Magical Creatures and Potions. I told her I had been studying Elves and I could speak some of the language. She taught me the rest and so we always communicated that way, as I also helped with her English. Sirius took her to Hogsmeade that Christmas and kissed her under the mistletoe, and after that they were together ever since"

"wow," Hermione said, "that's amazing they've been together all of this time"

"yes, they are prefect for each other, as were lily and James"

Hermione smiled.

"you know, Fay named her son after James potter. We were all really close friends, and after they were killed, she thought it the thing to do."

"you know, I'm curious about that. When did she have James?" Hermione asked intentivly.

"I really don't know. He ages so differently that her, it's hard to tell"

"oh" Hermione looked disappointed

"yes, well you should be getting back to your dorm, its almost nine o'clock"

"yes alright. Thanks Remus"

"no problem Hermione, no problem" Remus smiled. Hermione looked in Harry's direction and walked out of the great hall.


End file.
